Byakuya Ishigami
|romaji = Ishigami Byakuya |alias = |race = Human |gender = Male |birthday = |age = |height = |weight = |hair = Blonde |eye = Brown |affiliation = International Space Station Ishigami Village (Founder) |occupation = Teacher (Formerly) Jaxa Astronaut (Formerly) |nationality = Japanese |status = Deceased |family = Senku Ishigami (Adopted Son) |mangadebut = Chapter 42 (Introduction) |animedebut = |japvoice = TBA |engvoice = |imagegallery = }} |Ishigami Byakuya}} was Senku Ishigami's adoptive father. He was an astronaut residing on the International Space Station in space when the mass-petrification on Earth's surface occurred. Appearance As a middle age man, Byakuya grew his hair just the the nape of his neck and has a buzz-cut beard and mustache. His hair is blond and his eyes are brown, like his son. Personality Byakuya was a very supportive and caring father, who loved his son Senku. He went as far as selling his car to give Senku the materials he needed to become a genius in science. He was a caring person who was willing to work hard in order to give Senku a great future. History When Senku first showed signs of being interest in science, Byakuya did not hesitate to sell his car in order to give Senku the opportunity to explore his scientific interest. But unlike Senku, Byakuya was a lax and carefree man. He liked to talk about poetry and fairy tales and would get scolded by Senku because of it. Nonetheless, Senku influenced a lot of Byakuya's personality and behaviour. Although he initially gave up on his dream as an astronaut, he was once again motivated to become one when Senku tried to help him overcome his weakness of not being able to swim in clothes. He was able to avoid the petrification on Earth as he went on a long term mission to outer-space after becoming an astronaut. After returning to a petrified Earth, he spear-headed a colony of survivors and founded a village in the hopes that it would aid his son in saving civilisation, Ishigami Village. Plot Vs. Tsukasa Arc In Chapter 10, Byakuya is shown in a flashback of how he sold his car in order to give Senku the opportunity to explore his scientific curiosity. Byakuya is later shown in Chapter 42 in a flashback of Senku's memories, in which Byakuya wasn't able to become an astronaut because he couldn't swim in clothes. Senku, wanting to help his father, developed a suit with Taiju that used electric signals to forcibly move a person's body, and thus training them with motions. Although the suit didn't help much, it was enough to motivate Byakuya to learn how to swim on his own and became an astronaut. Just before Byakuya took off to space, he went in front of the announcer camera and swore to Senku that he'll bring back some space souvenir for Senku. It was then revealed that he returned to Earth after the mass-petrification of humans and founded Ishigami village. Village Origins Arc Chapter 44, he was in the International Space Station. Chapter 60 he left a time capsule disc for Senku, with the help of the 100 Stories. Relationships Senku Ishigami Connie Lee Lillian Weinberg Darya Nikitina Yakov Nikitin Shamil Volkov Astronaut Bio Byakuya Astronaut Bio.png|A romanticist who loves to fool around. His excellent ability as a mood maker made him chosen as one of the astronauts. Trivia * Byakuya's name is composed of and to create Byakuya (Hundred Night), while Ishigami is composed of and to create Ishigami (Stone God). Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Astronauts Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Pre-Petrification Humans